I Just Want To Feel Like I Belong
by marinielshipperdonthate
Summary: Megan Clark.. the WOOHP Spy.. the sister.. All of you know how the spiez became what they are right? But did you know how Megan became one? She has a past that no one knows.. Whose this lady? And why is megan so patient with her brother's teasing and bullying? Read this fanfic and you will know something you didn't thought of. *First time.. Please make a review*
1. Chapter 1

I Just Want To Feel Like I Belong

Prologue

Megan has always felt like she was just a 4th wheel when it comes to her brothers Marc, Lee, and Tony. Everyone seems to favor her brothers more than her. Once they had a mission and her brothers technically did all the work, they didn't even consider her in the mission. Even their boss Jerry is always complimenting her brothers and making her feel left out. But.. in this story we will go back to the time how Megan Clark began to be a Spy.  
~~~~~~~

5 yrs old Megan has a little bit of a Long hair and she wears mostly blue and pink for her dress and purple for her flat shoes (A/N: You think how she looks like) Her brothers has the same clothes like their present clothes.

Megan and Marc who are the twins were 5 years old while the Lee was 6 and Tony 4. In their age the boys bully Megan everyday. Which upsets their parents a lot. One day they took their children to the park and the boys started to bully Megan again by pushing her off the swing set. Megan cried while the boys just laughed at her, Megan wanted fight back but she knew she was just a girl. Megan just stood up and took her teddy. She looked at the boys and started crying.

"Why are you guys so mean to me?! I'm your sister! What did I do to you?!" Megan yelled at her brothers.

"Well maybe because, We don't want you in the family! It should be only Tony, Lee, and Marc!" Tony yelled at his big sister.

"Yeah! Maybe you should leave the family! So everyone can be happy! We will be happy without you! Everyone favors us the most!" Lee yelled.

While Lee and Tony were yelling at Megan, deep down inside of Marc he felt guilty doing bad things at his twin sister, But if he wants to fit in with his brothers, He has to do what his brothers do. Meanwhile, Megan was deeply hurt on what her own brothers just told her. She looks at her twin who was just silent and serious. She cried even more. She feels like they were right, And yet she didn't want to admit that they were right. Though they were right about everyone favoring them, everyone likes them more than Megan, she always thought was it because of her of what she looks like? Or is it something more. They didn't notice that their parents was just behind them, Listening.

"Lee, Tony, Marc! Why would say that to your sister?!" Their mother yelled.

The boys was startled by their Mother suddenly walking angrily to them. Their father just carried Megan and went to the car and told her to stay while he talks to her brothers. Megan just sat their looking down feeling guilty that her brothers was getting scolded because of her.

A few minuets passed and Megan opened the car for her family, The boys glared at Megan while Megan just looked down and just stayed quiet. Megan opened her mouth but no words came out.. She just sighed and looked outside. She saw a girl older than her and 3 boys, Megan opened the window and listened to their conversation.

"Come on sis! We're gonna be late to the movies!" The younger boy said.

"Alright! Wait up!" the girl said tying her shoes.

"Why do girls have to be so slow?" The more older boy said.

"ask the girls you flirt! Bro." the girl said.

"How come we're twins when your so slow? And I'm fast?" the boy said who looks exactly alike with girl.

"I know when I'm like this you guys still love me!" the girl said finally walking with them while smiling.

"Of course we do! Your our sister!" the older boy said while putting his around the girl.

"yeah! We love you just the way you are!" the younger boy said.

"You guys are the best brothers ever!" the girl said while hugging her brothers.

Megan shut the window and just hugged her teddy bear. _'I wish my brothers were like that'_ Megan thought. While their father was driving, Megan saw a bunch of kids hanging out with their siblings. Everyone seems to get along except for her and her brothers. Megan looked at them but they just looked angry.

Back at their home Megan ran to her and marc's room and just stayed in Bed. A few hours later her mother came in and said dinner was ready, Megan shook her head and said she just wanted to sleep. Her mother kissed her forehead and left the room. Megan just cried their silently so no one can hear her. Mostly her brothers. She cried until everyone went to their rooms, Her brother Marc came in and sat on his bed looking at his sister. Marc sighed and went to Megan's bed side. He hold her shoulder and Megan flinched.

"meg, it's okay.. it's just me" marc said looking down.

Megan just stayed quiet.

"Look I know your mad at me.. But I just wanted to be close to them since they are our boy siblings.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.. I'm sorry.. but I just want to fit in with them" Marc said.

"Why are you trying so hard to fit in with them?! I'm your twin sister, You know I will always be there for you when you have problem!" Megan said sitting up and looking at her brother.

" I know megan.. I know.. But their boys! I need boys who can relate to me!" Marc said.

"Do you really think they can relate to Science and Mythology?" Megan asked.

"They might!" Marc said almost screaming at his sister.

"Then go be like them Marc! I'm not gonna stop you anymore!" Megan said laying on her bed facing the wall.

Marc sighed and went to bed and slept. Megan didn't go to sleep and cried silently again. _'If they don't want me with them.. Maybe I should stay away from them.. So they can stop hurting me like this'_ Megan thought and slept.

 **2 years later**

The boys are playing outside and Megan was just in her **_OWN_** room finishing her homework for next next week. She rolled her eyes and just stayed silent and continued with her work.

"Come on meg! Don't be a kill joy!" Tony said.

"No thanks! I'd rather finish my homework than play football with you boys" Megan said not even looking up to her brothers.

"Please!" The boys said.

"NO! I need to finish this! Just do what want and I'll do what I want!" She said shutting the window and the curtains.

They boys was shocked on her becoming like that mostly because she would just cheer for them when they play and now she's becoming more distant to them but that was last year which they had forgot what they did. Megan just looked at her notebook and a tear drop to her notebook, She immediately wipe off her tear and took a deep breath.

"Megan! Stop already! You should get used to it! They have hurt your feelings with the truth! Accept that!" Megan said to herself.

 ** _*Knock* *Knock*_**

Megan looked at her door suspiciously because their parents aren't home yet.. And their babysitter went out and bought some groceries. Megan stood up and opened her door and the only thing that revealed to her was a box, and it was mailed to her. Megan took the box and putted it on her table, She took her scissors and opened the box and the only thing that was there was a wooden box with a design of two knives together and a padlock. She then finds the key of the wooden box but their wasn't any. She looked at the bottom of wooden box and saw the key attach to it, She pulled it out and unlocked the padlock. The box started to shake and Megan accidentally dropped it. There was black fog coming out and a bright light came out. Megan covered her eyes and tried to see the _thing_. There was a lady wearing all black and looked like it has no eyes. Megan's eyes became wide and it was hard for her to speak.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Megan screamed though no one can hear her since their doors and windows are soundproof.

"oh stop screaming you little girl! No one can hear you" said the lady.

"W-w-who are y-you?! Don't come near me! I'm a black belt in karate and-" Megan was cut off.

"And you know kung fu for 2 years! I know! My name Gorlia! And i'm your brothers' fear!" Said gorlia.

"Gorlia? Lee,marc,and Tony's Fear?! What do you mean by that?! And how come i don't have a fear?!"

"It means i'm the ghost who used to scare your brothers when they were babies but someone trapped me inside that stupid wooden box! And couldn't I scare anymore! And you.. since you were a baby, you were already brave.. Nothing can scare you.. You don't have a fear!"

"what do you mean i don't have a fear?! Everyone has a FEAR!"

"Well everyone except you! You were supposed to.. but when your ghost tried to scare you.. You just laughed at your ghost!"

"I do have fear, I just don't know what my fear is.. WHY MY BROTHERS?! WHAT DID **_THEY_** DO?! I know their jerks but.."

"I **_chose_** your brothers.. since everyone does favors them more than **_you_** and your father is close to them"

"I know that! But why?!"

"Because of your **_Father_**! I'm a ghost but i had feelings.. strong feelings towards your father! He can see me! But he closed his third eye because i was 'BEING CREEPY AND OBSSESSED' and then I saw him marrying another girl! I tried to speak to him.. But he couldn't hear me or see me anymore! But he then said 'If your here leave me alone! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!' which angered me because I **_loved_** him.. When your brother Tony came.. I tried to scare him too but someone captured me and locked me inside this stupid wooden box! and now i want revenge"

"But THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HAUNT MY BROTHERS! IF YOU REALLY LOVED MY DAD, YOU WOULD LET HIM GO!"

"But.. don't you hate your brothers? Didn't they hurt your feelings?"

"yeah.. but still their family.. and.. why the boys are you hurting? Didn't you hate my mom?"

"I do.. but all boys are the most stupid! THEY HURT OUR FEELINGS! AND YOUR BROTHERS HAVE HURT YOURS"

"But.. their.. my.. b-brothers.. and yeah they did but.."

"then let's team up.. You can revenge to your brothers by letting me handle them.. and I can get revenge on your father.. so it's like a win-win" Gorlia said while putting her hands to megan's shoulder.

"NO! I AM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN! NEVER! YEAH I HATE THEM BUT THEIR STILL MY FAMILY!" Megan said shoving away the ghost's hands.

"THEN I WILL DEAL THEM WITHOUT YOU! THEY WILL PAY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THEM?!"

" ** _Kill them_** "

Megan was terrified of what she heard.. Gorlia laughed hysterically and a scary one too and left. Megan took the wooden box with it's key and padlock. She changed her clothes and ran to the one place she can think of.. _Whoop._


	2. Chapter 2

While running Megan had thought 'wait! Where am i going to find WOOHP? I don't even know where the location is' Megan then remembered Alex and her offer so she ran faster. Megan saw Alex at the bus station next to Alex's Grandma's House

Megan ran up to Alex who had just visited her grandma. Megan knew about WOOHP because Alex her tutor in Science offered her a Job as a secret Spy, She wanted to accept the offer but she thought about how it will affect her studies so she asked Alex to make the offer open if ever she will need it.

Megan had ran 50 miles just so she can talk to Alex before Alex leaves.

"Alex! Wait! I need your help!" Megan said while gasping for air.

"Hey Megan! What happened?" Alex said.

"It's a long story but can you show me the location of WOOHP? I need their help like now!"

"so your accepting the offer?"

"Yes! please tell me the location"

"I have a faster way.."

"What?"

Alex took her Compowder and dialed Jerry. And a hologram of an old man popped up.

"Hey Jerry!"

"oh Alex! Is something wrong? It's your vacation remember? Why are you calling?"

"remember Megan Clark? The one i offered for a job as a Spy?"

"why yes! Did she finally accepted the offer?"

"Yup! and she wants to talk to you like now!"

"Alright! Tell her to be ready"

"Ok jer!"

Alex put her Compowder back in her bag and faced Megan. She smiled at Megan and just started walking away.

"Wait Alex! Why does he want me to be ready?"

"Don't know! But you heard the man.. Be ready!"

Megan was now confused at the situation she was in. Alex ran off giggling. Megan was supposed to follow Alex but she was getting sucked by a Trash Can.

"what the?! Alex!"

Megan was getting WOOHPed. 'Why am I in a tunnel?! Where am I going?' Megan thought, Megan was just screaming until she fell to the couch. She stood up and looked at the old guy who looks happy that she was here.

"who are you?"

"I'm Jerry Lewis the owner and boss of WOOHP"

"Was it necessary to do _**that**_?"

"why yes! Alex just mentioned that you need help."

"Yeah i do.."

"What's the problem?"

"There's uh.. How should i uhh put this? There's a _**Ghost**_ who wants to kill my Dad and my brothers"

"ghost? what kind of ghost?"

"she said she was my brothers' fear."

"so she's a Ghost who eats fear?"

"yeah kinda like that! Her name was Gorlia and-"

"Gorlia?!"

"yeah, Gorlia.. Do you know her?"

"yes! She was captured by M.O.M and had mentioned that Gorlia is a powerful ghost and can't be defeated easily"

"your mom captured a ghost?"

"not my mom.. M.O.M as in Mystery Organization Manager.. She works at the center.. and Yes she is my friend"

"so where's this center?"

"that i cannot tell you until you have fully joined WOOHP"

"Look jerry! I need help ASAP! My family is in danger! That Gorlia is planning to kill my dad and my brothers! please help"

Jerry looked at her and smiled. "oh this will be fast. Just stand there and let G.L.A.D.I.S scan you"

Megan sighed and just stood up straight. G.L.A.D.I.S scanned Megan and a few Minuets she was finished.

"Megan Clark first ever preteen spy! Welcome to the World Organization Of Human Protection, You can only be a official spy once you have passed the test"

"Test? what test? And how long is this test?"

"A test of how you are good at being a real spy, The test will not last long if you are already good at being one"

"Then let's start! So I can save my Family"

Jerry smiled pressed a button, Megan once again started to fall.. "Why does this keep happening?! WOAH!" Megan fell to the ground and groaned, She stood up and realized that she is in a forest. Jerry suddenly appeared and had changed Megan's Clothes to a army suit by just a click of a button from his phone. Suddenly the ground started rumbling, Jerry stepped aside and watched Megan's every action. A weird looking robot with red eyes came out and had hammers as a weapon.

"Seriously?!" Megan jumped back when the robot started to attack her. She started running and suddenly saw a vine, Megan made sure the vine won't break and tied them to a tree, She held the rest of the vine that wasn't tied and just waved her hands the air.

"yo freak! Come and get me!" Megan yelled and that made the robot turn it's view to the little girl that was waving.

The robot got angry and started to walk towards to Megan. Megan made sure that the Robot was close enough for her to tie it up. Once Megan was done she made sure that the robot won't do anything by destroying the wires from it's back. Jerry and the other agents came out and attacked Megan, Since Megan was fast enough to see and hear them she kicked the boys where it hurts and punched the girls in the nose,stomach, and chin. Everyone was brutally hurt even Jerry but they manage to clapped at Megan's perfect fighting skills. Jerry stood up and had manage to hold Megan's Shoulder.

"Congratulations Megan! You are now a Official Spy!"

"Thanks Jer! but uhmm.. Can you help me now?"

"Oh yes! I had contacted M.O.M and she said she will be delivering the gadgets you will use to capture Gorlia.. and If your family saw what happened use this"

Jerry gave Megan a Memory Eraser Pen. Megan just looked at it.

"A pen? Your giving a pen?"

"Not just any pen, This pen can erase any memory with just a click of button"

"I have to erase what they saw? Can't they just keep this a secret?"

"I'm afraid not.. I'm sorry Megan but they can't know that your a spy"

"Alright.. When will M.O.M delivery the gadgets?"

"Very soon.. I just hope that Gorlia won't do anything yet"

"I hope so too.. I'll try to be more patient"

"Here.. Its a MPCom.. Whenever you need help just call us"

"thanks! oh and the box i need it!"

Jerry nodded and gave Megan the box, when Megan took the box Jerry sent her home immediately. Megan fell from her bed and was once again back at her room. She hid the box in a secret safe behind her family portrait. Megan then walked downstairs and saw her brothers and babysitter watching a movie, She went to the kitchen and saw the grocery wasn't putted away yet. Megan began putting out every grocery in the bag and some of it was in the fridge and some of it was on the counter. Megan cooked Dinner for tonight while her babysitter and brothers was watching a Movie. Claire suddenly looked at the clock and she just jumped and ran to the kitchen, Claire saw Megan already prepared dinner and had 7 plates on the table already was surprised because doesn't really leave her room. This is the first time Megan had left her room and her first time cooking. Suddenly the front door opened.

"We're Home!" their mom said.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" The sibling said.

"Is dinner ready or not again?" their dad asked.

"Megan already prepared dinner" Claire answered.

"Megan?" The boys and their parents said.

They all went to the Kitchen and saw Megan putting down the last meal. They were all surprised of Megan preparing dinner. Megan looked at everyone who was staring at her, She smiled at them and just sat down.

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on let's eat dinner!" Megan said inviting her family.

All of them enjoyed Megan's cooking and they were all were having blast. Megan noticed someone or something by the window, She focused her eyes there and realized that it was Gorlia.. Watching them.. Grinning Evilly at them, Megan wanted to scream but she held it in and just wished for Gadgets to be delivered fast. She wished Jerry would already call her that the gadgets are in her room. Megan continued eating her food and just made fake laughs at her family and babysitter's joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hope you guys liked it! If there was a wrong grammar please forgive me for that.. I'm not that great at speaking English.. Hope you review~_


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks.. It's been 2 weeks since Megan found about Gorlia, 2 Weeks since she joined WOOHP, 2 weeks of guarding her brothers, 2 weeks since her brothers got closer to her but only just a little. Megan had 15 missions for the past days and succeeded on completing it. The boys notice her sudden change and tried to talk to her about it but she would just avoid them. Lee tried to spy on her but kept losing Megan whenever there is a big crowd. Marc tried to be close to her and make her talk but she would always say an excuse that she was busy. Tony on the other hand didn't bother to know on what's happening to his big sister, all he knows is that he should be there for her always.. He knows that even if he's sister has suddenly change, He would still care for her and Love her.

Megan tried to be close to her brothers but it was so hard because of the memory of when they were kids keeps flashing back, Megan couldn't take it. She wants to be close to her brothers since what happened to her was 2 years ago.. But it was so hard in her heart. Megan still feels the same pain she had when her brothers told her that she wasn't wanted by anyone. Megan tried her best to keep the pain in so she can look over her brothers. She looked at them once again before she went inside and took some snacks for her brothers to eat after they finished playing. Lee notice Megan was gone so he run inside to see if she was there.

"Hey meg! Why are you there? Come on let's play!"

"You go play with them big bro.. I'll just ready some snacks for you guys"

"Megan, you need to stop being like a big sister figure to us and just let loose and have fun"

"Seriously? Lee, for the past 2 years I have been finishing my homework and seat-work perfectly and Whenever I have free time, you guys are already enjoying watching tv, playing games outside, or just bonding with each other.."

"that's because you were always busy when we try to invite you on whatever we're doing, and you always tell us stop disturbing you"

"That is true.. but still I don't see the point on joining you guys when you would just tease me that I might not handle playing sports just because I'm a girl"

"*sigh* Megan, you have been distant to us for the past 2 years and yet we don't even know what we did.. We tease you because we love you.. So if we said anything that might have hurt you.. I'm sorry"

"You guys don't remember don't you?"

"Remember what?"

"Never mind.. Just go already.. I'll prepare your snacks"

Lee just looked at his little sister and just left. Megan took a few deep breathes before going outside, She put the tray beside her and watched her brothers play happily. It only took a few minuets when a big tree branch almost crushed Marc. Marc lost his balance and fell to the ground, Megan stood up and ran to her twin.

"Marc! Are you okay?!"

"yeah, yeah! That tree branch almost fell on me"

"But how the heck would that tree branch fell down? It's not even sick and it looks like it has been cut" Lee pointed out.

Megan looked at the branch and looked up to the tree to see Gorlia smiling evilly at her.

"Whatever.. It was just an accident.." Marc said.

Megan pulled her twin brother up and told them to go inside already. The boys went inside holding the tray Megan was holding. Megan looked up at the ghost who was just cackling at her.

"Gorlia, I'm begging you! Please stop! Please.. can't you give my dad a second chance?"

"and then what?! He'll try and talk to me while you try and capture me?! I know you went to WOOHP and joined them. WOOHP can't help you, Megan"

"Gorlia please! Please don't include my brothers here.."

"sorry Megan.. But I need justice on what your father did"

"I know he broke you heart but-"

"But nothing! Your father loves your brothers very much, so now I'll break his heart once he finds out he's sons are dead"

Gorlia vanished and Megan just ran to her room not noticing her brothers saw her running upstairs. The boys followed Megan and tried to open the door but it was locked. Lee knocked on the door and tried to talk to Megan.

"Megan, what's wrong? What happened? Please open the door"

They waited for Megan's response but she didn't talk. Marc and Tony tried as well but still no answer. While the boys are trying to talk to Megan, She was calling Jerry from her MPCom, After a few push of the buttons Jerry showed up.

"Jerry, where are the gadgets? I need them now! Gorlia is starting on her revenge.. please tell me you have the gadgets!" Megan whispered.

"yes I have them.. i'll delivery them now"

Just then the gadgets showed up on Megan's Bed. She each looked at the gadgets and was confused on how they work, She looked at Jerry who was still there.

"you have 3 gadgets.. First is the HCMD a.k.a Hurtfully Critical Memory Distraction.. It can distract Gorlia by reminding her the hurtful memories she had.. Second is the SP a.k.a Sucker Pusher-"

"sucker pusher? what kind of name is that?" Megan said while laughing.

"I didn't name the Gadgets, M.O.M did.. Anyways it can suck Gorlia in and can push her out.. third is the transporter-inator, it can transport any ghost even that powerful Gorlia back inside the box"

"wait.. how can I hide this? My family would be curios on why I have dangerous weapons"

"I wouldn't say it's dangerous.. But anyways i will transport you a jetpack backpack you can hide any gadget there and you won't feel any weight on it"

"Doesn't Alex,Clover, and Sam have like one the Jetpack Backpack?"

"Yes.. now I don't think you can stop your brother from breaking the door down.. Get everything inside and wear it at all times.."

"But-"

"Good luck, Spy!"

Jerry ended the call and the backpack fell on Megan's head. Megan put the gadgets and the box inside and wore it quickly. She opened the door and saw her brothers ready to break the door down.

"what are you doing?"

"We were gonna try and break your door but you opened it.. Megan are you okay? A while ago you were just happy and just smiling at us while we were playing and then we went inside after a few minuets you just suddenly ran up to your room not even saying a word to us.. did something happen?"

"no.. nothing happened.. I just remembered that I should be wearing my backpack since there's news on thieves now and it's better to keep my things safe.. You should do it too!"

"Yeah.. we'll try that.. but if something is wrong don't be afraid to tell your big bro"

"I'll keep that in mind :)"

The boys went back downstairs and continued to watch a movie. Megan joined them but she was sitting far from them. They didn't notice this because they were enjoying to much on the movie. After a few hours their parents came home. The siblings turned the TV off and all of them went to the kitchen. Once they sat down, their mom started cooking while their dad was ready to know what happened today since Megan is now becoming her old self.

"So what happened today? Any difference?"

"Well me and my two bros here played outside and Megan prepared us some snack, but then a tree branch almost fell on Marc good thing it didn't and then-"

"Wait.. A tree branch fell on Marc? Marc, are you okay?"

"It _**almost**_ fell on me.. and yes dad, I'm okay"

"Anyways.. then Megan started running upstairs for no reason so we followed her knocked at her door, tried to talk to her, and we were gonna break down her door when she suddenly opened it, Then she just said to us that she's just guarding her stuff and she put it in her backpack.. then.."

While Lee was telling what happened Megan notice 2 knives ready to her dad and big brother. Megan stood up once the knives aimed towards them. She caught both of knives causing her family to be shock on what happened.

"Nice catch, Megan! But how did you know it was going hit us?"

"I uhh saw the knives aiming towards dad and lee that's why I suddenly caught them.. Don't want my family to get killed.. ha ha ha"

"Okay then.. Honey, is the food ready?"

"Just a little bit of time.."

Just then Tony's hand was scratched by something causing him to scream, they looked at Tony with worried look.

"Little T, are you okay?"

"yeah, something just scratched me but I'll be okay"

All of them were relieved, Megan sighed and just looked down.

Megan stood up and went to the couch.. Megan was just looking down feeling nervous of how the things might turn up if her family finds out she's a spy.. she doesn't want to erase their memory but she just can't blow her cover. They boys noticed Megan leaving so they followed her, they saw how Megan's hands were shaking, Marc knew he's twin was nervous about something so he went up to his twin and sat down next to her. Megan was startled by her twin.

"Marc! I thought you were their talking with dad"

"Well we saw you leaving.."

"And your hands are shaking"

Megan looked up to her big brother.

"Is something wrong little sis?"

"No... Nothing's wrong"

"You sure about that? And what's this weird thingy inside your bag?"

Megan's eyes widened and looked at her little brother.. He was holding the HCMD and he was holding it up.

"Tony! Give me that back!"

"Alright! Geez.. You don't have to freak out"

Tony was about to give the Gadget back to Megan but someone or something took it and it was non other than Gorlia. She was laughing at them, Megan's whole body was shaking, and she had a terrified look. They boys were really scared and started to scream, Their parents ran to them and their father was shocked to see Gorlia.

"Gorlia?! I closed my third eye! How the heck-?"

"You thought wrong! I scared your old friend to give you only for a moment of not seeing a ghost! You thought you can just break my heart just like that? You promised you would help me find my body! But you suddenly had to marry someone! I know you still love me! I just know it"

"I don't Gorlia! I don't love you.. I just felt pity for you back then! I'm sorry if you thought I did-"

"Lies! I had enough of this! Let's see who I'll use this gadget first.. I pick you girly! Let's see what painful memory that you have"

Before Megan was shot by the gadget, Lee took it away from Gorlia and tossed it back to his Sister. Megan caught it and was gonna shoot Gorlia, but Gorlia had strangled Megan and she dropped the gadget. Gorlia's other hand was holding a knife.

"See what happens when you try to stop me?! Your brothers have hurt you back then and yet you try to protect them! Now if you want to get killed too, I'd be happy to do it"

"I don't care if you kill me! All I know is that you are a Lunatic Ghost!"

Megan took her Holy Water from her pocket and spilled it in Gorlia's face. Megan fell down but manage to yell "Tony! Shoot her!" Tony took the HCMD and shot Gorlia.. She started to see all the pain she had, all the memories she had experience with Cal Clark, Gorlia started to cry. And that gave Megan the perfect time to use the SP gadget, She aimed at Gorlia and sucked her inside little tube. Megan pulled out the transporter-inator and the box, she opened the box, and used the transporter-inator to well transport Gorlia back in the box. Once it was done, Megan shut the box and locked it, she hid the key in the bottom of the box where it was placed before. She stood up and looked at her family who was shocked at the gadgets Megan had.

Megan looked down and waited for a very long scolding from her parents, But they never did.. They just hugged Megan, while she had a surprised look.

"why are you hugging me? Aren't you mad?"

"Mad? Sweety, why would we be mad? We heard Gorlia.. she just said you were protect your brothers.. That means your trying to protect us too.. I don't know how you and awful freak met.. But I'm glad my little princess is okay"

Megan hugged her parents and brothers, just a few minuets and she let them go.

"But Marc was almost killed by that Tree branch and had scratches on his arm, You and Lee almost got hit by knives but I think it had cut your hair a little, Tony was scratched by something.. And it was because Of Gorlia and me not paying attention more carefully.."

"it's okay, it's just a little scratch.. But what she did to you was more scary.. she strangled you and almost used a knife on you"

Megan didn't want to do this but she knows she had to.. She putted back the gadgets and the box inside her bag and took out the memory eraser pen. She made them sit down at the couch which they obeyed. And then she pressed the pen causing it to flash on them. Megan hid it back and ran to her room, Her family was proud of her. But they can never really know how they are proud. Megan then hid the box once again at her secret safe and called Jerry.

"Megan! Is everything alright?"

"yeah.. I finally caught Gorlia.. Can you WOOHP me please"

Without hesitation Jerry WOOHPed Megan causing her to land hard on the couch.

"Congratulations Megan! The most hard mission you had was now completed! Good Job!"

"Thanks Jer.. The agents still doesn't know anything me right?"

"Yes! Why may you ask?"

"No reason.. Can you WOOHP Alex, Sam, and Clover here?"

Without a second, The girls landed to the floor.

"ugh! Jerry! Why would you- Megan! Your alright! Did you caught your villain?"

"uhh yeah Alex! Mission Accomplished"

"That's great!"

"Can you guys stand next to Jerry?"

"sure?"

The girls went up to Jerry and stood next to them, She then put her jetpack backpack to Jerry's table and looked at them with a sorry look.

"I'm sorry"

Megan took out the pen and pressed it infront of the girls and Jerry. Megan then pressed a button making her go back to her room. She hacked the security system of WOOHP and erased her file as an agent. She called M.O.M and told her everything. M.O.M understood and promised to not tell Jerry about her. Megan removed the GPS Signal from her MPCom and hid it inside her box of memories. She held unto her locket which Marc gave a few days ago.

"I'm sorry guys.. But i need to that.. It's for everyone's safety"

 _Present Time_

Megan woke up screaming. She looked around and just sighed. 'it was all a dream.. a memory dream..' she thought.. She then just went back to sleep and wished it won't happen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Wow! This took me a lot of time to think of what might comes next.. if I have a wrong grammar please forgive me for that.. And no tjis isn't the last chapter.. their still more.. Hope you'd liked it.. please make a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Megan didn't get any sleep last night because of her Memory Dream that kept repeating. Megan was now just sitting at the table and hadn't move an inch, Her brothers and parents tried poking her but she stayed still, her eyes weren't blinking and her milk was spilling all over at her. Marc stood up and clapped his hands in front of his twin's face causing her to jump.

"w-why did you do that?"

"Well, your not moving nor blinking for like 10 minuets now, you haven't touched your breakfast yet and oh you are spilling your milk on yourself"

Megan looked at her clothes that was covered with milk, she placed back her glass to the table and just looked down.

"Megan, what's going on with you?"

"It's just my stupid m- Nightmare.. It's my stupid nightmare.. It kept waking me up at the middle of night causing me to not get any sleep"

"Then why didn't you just come to one of our rooms, Little sis.. Me and Marc or Mom and Dad could have comforted you"

"I didn't want to wake you up and make you not get any sleep too.."

"Megan, it's okay if you wake us up.. We'll still be here for you no matter what.. Remember, The Strength Of The Pack Is The Wolf, And.."

"The Strength Of The Wolf Is The Pack.. I know that.. We've made it our Motto"

Their parents smiled at them relieved that the Clark Siblings had gotten close to each other for the past 5 years.. Karen put her hand on Megan's Shoulder and smiled at her daughter.

"You go back to your room and get some sleep.. I'll call your teacher that you weren't feeling good today.."

"Thanks Mom!"

Megan hugged her parents and ran back to her room. Karen looked at her sons that was giving her the please-don't-make-us-go-to-school-look.

"Now you boys are going to school, your sister needed sleep. You don't! Now finish your breakfast and go to school"

The boys whined and just obeyed their Mother. Once they left their parents had left for work leaving Megan all alone in the house. Megan was about to go to sleep when she heard Gorlia speaking from the box.

 _"Megan please! Please let me out! I'm sorry"_

"Sorry, Gorlia! But i'm not gonna be fooled by you pleading now will you shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!"

 _"Megan, I know your dreaming about what happened 5 years ago.. Don't deny the past, Megan! Because the past will haunt you! and I will do the same! Because- Wha?!"  
_  
Megan took out the box and started to shake it. Gorlia was getting dizzy so she told Megan she will shut up. Megan put back the box in the secret safe and went back to sleep, Her dream was okay now.. It wasn't her Memory Dream. Megan smiled while sleeping had gone to a deep sleep.

 **9 hours later**

The boys were walking home from school, they decided to drop by dad's Sports Shop to pick up their allowance. Dad and his kids went to the bank next door. SUDDENLY, the BANK WAS ROBBED! And the boys snapped into action: MARC repaired the bank's video link which was cut by the robbers, TONY squeezed through the air ducts to jump down and thwart the robbers who were all being fought off by LEE!

When JERRY, the Head of the World Organization of Human Protection-WOOHP saw this surveillance video of the boys' rescue mission, he couldn't help but think that the idea of a BROTHERHOOD OF SPIES might just work…

So…JERRY pushed his recruitment investigation further and discovered the outstanding and complementary skills of the Clark's brothers. Spying on them in their daily life he soon detected the siblings' physical and brain capacities. They definitely had the spy gene! So Jerry WOOHPed them right away. The boys were screaming while their were still falling in the WOOHP Tunnel and were holding onto each other. The boys landed on the couch and saw Jerry, Who was clapping at them.

"Wow an Astounding Action!"

"Who are you?! Why are we here? Are we getting abducted by aliens?"

"Tony, does he look like an Alien to you?"

"Well he is Old.. and Old people are great at making themselves look like humans"

"Ermm.. Sorry about our little brother"

"It's okay.. It's not the first time I've been called The Girls said the same thing to me"

"Who's 'The Girls'?"

"Alex,Sam, and Clover my agents"

"Agents? Are we being recruited here?"

"Yes! You are being recruited by WOOHP"

"Which stands for?"

"World Organization Of Human Protection"

"Wait! Will this affect our regular lives and our studies?"

"Only half of it.. But it will help you at the same time in your regular lives"

"That's Awesome! But wait.."

"Wait what Lee?"

"Megan.. If we start being a spy... Megan will be left out.. It's not the same without her"

"Oh right.. Can't our sister be part of this? uhmm.."

"It's Jerry.. And I don't know who your sister is.. What does she look like? And does she even know how to fight or being spy?"

"Yeah she does know how to fight, She's a black belt in Karate and knows every Kung Fu Skills .. Being a spy too she helps us when we need information on some school work.. Oh and this is her picture"

Marc put out his phone and showed Megan's Picture to Jerry. 'She seems Familiar' Jerry thought.

"Well where is she right now?"

"Probably at home.. and already had finished sleeping, and now just doing her project for science"

Jerry typed in some letters and showed Megan finishing her project while wearing headphones. Jerry immediately WOOHPed her and Megan didn't felt a thing once she had been WOOHPed. Megan was now at the Office of Jerry not noticing that she was in a different place. Lee stood up and snapped his fingers in front of Megan's face. Megan was startled and took of her headphones. She looked at Lee and noticed she wasn't in her room. Megan had already recognize where she was and looked at Jerry.

"Hello Megan.. I'm Jerry Lewis the owner of-"

"What does WOOHP mean?"

"How'd you-"

"It written on the screen"

Jerry looked behind him and was shocked that Megan had noticed the screen. None of the agents he had hired from his years noticed the screen with a WOOHP logo on it.

"It means World Organization Of Human Protection.. Good Eye.. Anyways I'm the owner and boss of WOOHP and I'm here to recruit you and your brothers"

"Why would you recruit me?"

"Well from what your brother, Marc said.. You know every skill in Kung Fu and you are a black belt in Karate.. I haven't seen you fight but i go a feeling your great at it."

"How did you even met my brothers?"

"Well it was seen on a surveillance video of the boys taking action on a Bank Robbery.."

"so if you saw my brothers in action, why are recruiting me?"

"They suggested that I recruit you so you four can go on mission/adventures together.."

"look Jeremy-"

"It's Jerry and Jeremy is my full name"

"So it's still your name"

"technically yes.. So what do you say wanna be a spy with your brothers?"

Megan looked at her brothers who were smiling at her. She looked at Jerry who was waiting for an answer. Megan looked down and felt like she was gonna faint because her life is Starting All Over Again..

 _ **I wonder what will Megan's answer will be.. well till then I'm gonna go and find some inspiration for a new chapter! BYE! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Megan felt uneasy of the look her brothers and Jerry gave her, Megan sat back in her sit and tried to not get emotional. The memory of what happened to her and her brothers was tragic for her.. And she didn't want to repeat what happened again. Megan shook her head and looked back at Jerry.

"I'm sorry but... i.. can't.. My studies and my teenage well pre-teenage life is important to me.. I don't even know if I can be a good spy.. I just.. I don't think I can go on adventures.. I don't think I can be a spy.."

"Well.. That's sad to hear.. I mean.. I thought you and your brothers can help me find Alex,Sam, and Clover but-"

"Wait.. Did you say Alex?!"

Megan stood up in shock.

"yes Alex.. I believe she was your tutor back then? along with Sam and Clover"

"yeah.. Alex..Sam..Clover.. They were like my sisters, mostly Alex.."

"well you should watch this.. it was sent to me by the girls when they were kidnapped"

Jerry played a video and popped up the Girls' faces.

 _"Jerry! Help please! We need help.. We've been kidnapped! Please find some new agents.. They can help find us! Please Jerry! Help Us!" Sam said._

"Yeah! Please send help fast.. And if ever Megan is watching this.. Megan, I know you don't want me or Sam or Clover to know.. But we know you were a black belt in Karate for years i guess now.. and we know you have every kung fu skills in you.. we followed you the last time and saw you fight.. I wanted to tell Jerry right away, But I figured you wouldn't like it.. So If ever you and Jerry had already met.. please take his offer to be a spy! I need your help! WE need your help.. Please Megan.."

"We're sorry if we spied on you.. We just wanted to know you more better, i guess.. Please accept Jerry's Offer!" Clover said.

The video ended, which cause Megan to almost cry. 'Their in danger! And they want my help?' Megan thought. Jerry held Megan's shoulder and made her look into his eyes.

"Megan, I know you don't want to do this.. But please... Accept my offer to be a spy.. The Girls need you.. help me and the girls please! Do this for Alex.. For Sam.. And for Clover."

Megan looked at her brothers and they just nodded at her while smiling. Jerry let go of Megan's Shoulder and went back to his sit while waiting for her Response.

"Fine! But only for the girls! And in one condition.."

"Anything you want.."

"Once we find them.. I'm done being a spy, got it? You can still make my brothers a spy.. But I'll be out of WOOHP once they are found"

"Deal!.. and by the way.. CATCH!"

Jerry threw a Black Ronin throwing Star. Megan quickly caught before it even hit her.

"Nice reflexes!"

"what if missed?"

"Then it would've hurt"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No.. Just testing you.."

"Yeah uh Jerry! That wasn't cool throwing a sharp object at my sister!"

"Sorry lee.. I was just testing her reflexes and for tomorrow all of you will be tested.. So tata now.. See you tomorrow!"

"wait!-"

Jerry WOOHPed them back to their home, Megan was back in her room and the Boys were in her room too. She pushed them out of her room.

"Can you guys uhmm.. not talk about what happened for a while? I need some time alone"

"Sure Meg.. Just remember.. We're here for you"

"Thanks guys!"

Megan was about to close the door when their Mother came up to them.

"There you are Boys! Your father has been looking for you.. Where did you go?"

"Uhmm-well.."

"After the bank robbery the boys texted me that their almost home, So I waited for them so they can help me with my project.. They told me they had forgot about Dad because they panicked on what happened"

"Oh that explains it.. Well I'll tell your father your home safe and sound"

Their mother left the boys were relieved.

"Thanks Megan! We can always count on you!"

"Just think fast next time, Okay?"

The boys nodded and Megan shut her door. She looked at her secret 'safe' and just sighed. 'I hope that what i'm doing is the right thing.. It feels like it's all starting over again.. I know Jerry will do his best to protect the boys when i leave WOOHP once we find the girls, What I'm doing is For The Girls' she thought.

"Megan! Your In Charge here! Your brother Lee went out for Basketball practice and Me and your Father need to go to work again, there's been an emergency so keep an eye on Marc and Tony!"

"Okay Mom!"

Mom shut the door and Megan just ran down to the living room seeing Marc and Tony playing Video Games, Megan rolled her eyes and just went back to her room and finished her Report in History.  
 ** _  
_**

 _ **I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I needed time for inspiration! But I hope you like this short update!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Megan's POV

My brothers are now being immature again -,- and are trying out the new gadgets mr. baldy jerry showed. I swear my brothers are trying to kill me.. They almost shot me for the 10th time! Last week was our test and it was just the same test I did when I needed Mr. WOOHP's help. The only difference is that I was doing the test with my Brothers who barely notice me since last week when we or more like they had their first mission. We've completed 15 Missions mostly because I always had to find a way to escape the trap and stop the villain. The only thing pissed me off was that my brothers were getting praised when I'm the one who is working harder than them. But now their getting scolded by one of the agents because they almost killed them with the new gadgets that they weren't suppose to touch yet. I'm just sitting here in the corner watching them getting scolded, They looked at me with pleading eyes telling me to help them. I groaned and stood up and walked over to them.

"Agent Johnson, please forgive my brothers for almost killing you and almost ruining WOOHP.. They just wanted to try the new gadgets because some of it, We will be using. I promise you it won't happen again, besides we are new here so please forgive them"

"Alright.. since **you** asked nicely, I'll give them a second chance. Just make sure they don't touch the new gadgets again, some are just prototype"

"Okay sir"

Agent Johnson glared at my brothers and started pointing at them.

"Your lucky, you have a sweet,caring, and kind heart sister.. If it weren't for her I would have told Jerry to fire you!"

Agent Johnson walked away and I faced my idiotic brothers -,-

"Didn't I just told you guys to **not** touch the new gadgets? from the looks of Agent Johnson, he looked like he wanted to kill you and if looks can kill, you guys were already dead!"

"Meg, we can't help it.. but we promise we'll be responsible and just ask if it can be tested out or not"

"Well Marc and I will be responsible, we just don't know about Tony here"

"HEY!"

"If you guys wanted to get killed you could've just told a serial killer"

"Ha ha, very funny"

I just chuckled and shook my head, I looked at Jerry who seems to be tired due to running away so that he won't get shoot by my brothers, I think he was running for an hour. Jerry WOOHPed us back to our home, just in time for dinner. My dad was telling a joke to us, causing my brothers and mother laughing hard. I just stayed quiet and finished my food. I didn't notice that my family started to look at me and had some worried faces. Mom held my shoulders causing me to look at her.

"Megan.. Sweety, is there something wrong?"

"No.. nothing is wrong.. I just want to finish my food so I can go back to my project for mostly science"

"Oh okay then.."

Mom let my shoulder go and I stood up and had putted my plate in the sink and ran up to my room. I locked my door and just sat down, my back against the door. I moved my knees up to my chest and held my head like I was going crazy. I guess going back to my old job was harder than I thought it would.. Going back to it just reminds me of those stupid accidents before I manage to locked up Gorlia back to her box. Mom and Dad had been very happy for the past years because of me and my brothers finally getting along or more like finally talking to each other. My brothers.. well their very happy being a spy, I don't see why they need me with them. They can handle it on their own. *Sigh* I wish this whole spy thing would go faster so that we can find sam,alex, and clover and me far away from WOOHP.. The longer I'm there.. The longer my heart keeps hurting.. mostly because of the memories.

 _ ***knock* *knock***_

"Megan, can you open the door please"

It was my little brother that was knocking. I suddenly stood up and opened the door, He was there in his pajama's and was holding his teddy bear. He looked almost scared. What the heck even happened? I just went up to my room like 30 minuets ago, and it's not even our curfew yet..

"Tony, what are you doing here? And why are you already in your pj's? It's not even our curfew yet.."

"when you went up to your room, Mom wanted us to go to sleep early.. and I can't sleep at all with my door still a little broken.. Every time I close it, it creaks open and it freaks me out.. Can I sleep with you?"

"Aren't you rooming with Marc?"

"Well yeah, but he said it was just a door.. he doesn't know how fear feels"

' _If you only knew.._ ' I thought

"Then why don't you sleep with Lee?"

"He's hard to wake and if he wakes up and sees me sleeping next to him, he might get the wrong idea"

"Alright, Alright.. you can sleep with me tonight"

"Until my door is fixed?"

"Tony-"

"please!"

"fine! Just stop with puppy dog eyes"

Tony smiled wildly and went inside my Room, He lay down on my Bed and scooted over so I can have space to sleep. I went inside my closet and changed into my pj's even though it was very uncomfortable changing inside my closet. After I finished changing I walked to my study table and sat down on my chair, I looked at Tony who is still expecting me to lie down beside him so we can already sleep.

"You can sleep now, Little T. I need to finish my homework.. I'll sleep later"

"Megan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always so occupied in doing your homework soo early? You don't even play that much with us"

"Just want to have higher grades.."

"But Marc is the smartest in the family your the second smartest and the second best at athletics.. and yet you still prioritize your studies.. Don't you want to have fun even just a little?"

"Tony, I just want a good grade so that Mom and Dad would be proud of me for once.."

"Their already proud of you, Big sis.. Your their little perfect princess"

"Perfect? No.. I wouldn't say perfect.. I think I'm just proving myself that I can have a good life once I graduate college"

"Your thinking about College that fast?!"

"Of course! Life is about our future"

"What about childhood life? fun life? don't you want to enjoy your life now?"

"..."

"Megan, I know what we said was hurtful and harsh but we were just little kids, we didn't know what we were saying or doing.. I'm sorry for bullying you so much back then.. Because of what we said.. You've become distance"

"Wait... You remember?"

"Of course I do! Doesn't Marc and Lee remember?"

"No... Your the only one who remembered it, Mom and Dad forgot about it.. At least I think so.."

"Do you want me to tell em'?"

"No.. Don't tell them.. I want them to remember it.. So promise me, you won't tell them"

"I Promise.. Just remember that we didn't really mean what we said.. We just thought in our head that it was all joke and fun"

"I'll keep that in mind.. Now lets go to sleep, I just finished my homework"

Tony beamed with glee and I just went to bed and we slept together. I guess It's not that bad having someone to understand what's wrong with you..

* * *

Sunday Morning is so much calmer now.. And Tony has been really helpful to me since Monday. He would always help me when we're cleaning the house and when I need help on missions. But my heart still hurts from always going the back to WOOHP **everyday** , The only thing that keeps me going to WOOHP is the girls and my brothers.. Both need my help. And yet Jerry hasn't really given us the real mission to find them.. so If he won't give us that mission and some clues then I'll do it myself. I stood up making sure not to wake my little brother and changed into my regular clothes. I went outside and went to the library since it always open. I went to the computers and hacked into the WOOHP Security System and tried to find any information regarding of the Girls' disappearance, there was so many clues and yet they still can't figure it.

There was a picture of a boy who was taking them, same boy who the girls dated the same time, He had red hair, weird yellow eyes, had a creepy smile when I met him. All of them broke up with him because of him being a cheater and a liar that may have caused for the girls to fight each other.. But.. Why is he kidnapping them? I mean they didn't even humiliated him or anything, they just broke up with him nicely. Why would he take them? But then something struck me.. They mentioned him being a little, okay super addicted. They told me he was a freaking psycho, he would try to kill every boy who starts to check them out or flirt with them, he would always follow them wherever they go, he put a tracker on them to know where they go! and He always starts screaming at them "YOUR ONLY MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MINE ONLY!" and then he would change mood. The girls seemed scared when they were telling me that.. Clearly he was a dangerous person.

But why hasn't Jerry figure out what or who he is? There were some clues leading where the girls might be.. All of their clues were kinda weird though, Because their clues were from different places Paris,New York, Malibu, Washington,Egypt,China,Japan,Korea.. The heck?! The clues were the hair,finger prints and foot prints of the girls. Where is that hiding him? wait.. His name.. I remember.. His name was.. Josh! He just went back here 3 days ago.. If he's here.. there's a possible chance he has the girls with him! I gotta get home and tell Lee about this.. Mostly tell Jerry. I stood up, shut the computer off and started running to the exit of the library. I'm almost there but something caught my attention. The bush started moving and making sounds (obviously) until a girl just fell down. I looked around to see if anyone saw that but no one is here except for me. I slowly went up to the unconscious girl and flipped her over to her side so I can see her face. I was shocked. She manage to escape i guess.. I need help on this.

"Sam? Oh my gee"

"M-m-megan... h-help m-me p-p-please"

Sam spoke and went back to unconsciousness. I took out the ComWallet Jerry gave me since he doesn't know I have the MPCom that is missing. Jerry answered with a grin on his

"Jerry! Help me!"

"Why what happened?"

I showed him the unconscious Sam and he immediately WOOHPed us. I was holding on to Sam making sure she doesn't get hurt (_ _") I'm gonna kill him if Sam gets hurt once we land. We both fell and Sam fell onto me. The boys carried her to the clinic or more like hospital, Jerry told the doctors to make sure Sam was okay. He motioned me and my brothers to follow him back to his office. The boys sat down and I just stayed beside them. Jerry looked at me waiting for an explanation, I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I hacked into the WOOHP's security system to know about the girls' case"

"I know that.. And it seems like you figure the clues out?"

"yes.."

"Well.. what have you got?"

"The girls' clues.. every clues they put are from different places like Paris, New York, Rome, Malibu, Washington, Egypt, China, Japan, Korea, and so on.. and the picture.. did guys find out who he is?"

"No.. We can't really scan who he is because the only thing that is shown is he's red hair and yellow eyes.. which shows a bunch of guys having that.."

"I figured that you guys won't know who he is.. But I **did** remember the girls dating the same guy once.. They introduced me to him when they visited, He had Red hair, weird yellow eyes, creepy smile.. His name was Josh Vega.. And that Josh Vega is _**OBSESSED**_ with them.. The girls told me stories that I think will hunt me forever.. Anyways.. The girls.. While they were telling me what kind of boyfriend he was.. They seemed.. Scared.. of him. I knew from the moment they told me those super creepy stories about him, i knew he was dangerous.. And it is possible he kidnapped them. I found out Josh came back, 3 days ago.. and I think he brought the girls with him because every clue they.. They were with him.. And right now I think he heard me"

I was looking at the screen terrified of what I was seeing. Jerry and the boys looked confused and turn their attention to where I'm looking. It was like a video chat with Alex and Clover except they were tied up and seemed like they haven't ate at all. The boys and Jerry stood up and backed away a bit. Lee put his arm around me like a protective brother. Marc was at my other side holding on to me. Tony was infront me so I was holding him. Jerry just stood there almost falling to the couch. There was guy in Masked showing up and he was clapping slowly like a villain.

"Wow.. you are very smart Megan.. Very smart, you figured out who kidnapped the girls, you figured out the clues.. You figured out who I was.. You did a very bad thing by hacking to the WOOHP's security system, just so you could save your friends.. You know I really thought your brother Marc would do those thing just so he could make you happy again. But then again, you are the one who knows the girls better than anyone.. But, I'm guessing this will be hard because you won't really figure out where I am.. because before Samantha could escape I injected her to fall asleep for whole 2 days so I'm giving you 48 hours to find them because, if not.. Then say good bye.. Bye now, Hope you sleep well tonight, Mwahahahaha"

The video shut down and all of them were looking at me with worried looks. I just stayed there looking scared and I was shaking. The boys knew whenever I'm shaking, that means I'm nervous.. scared.. or something is bothering me. Jerry made us go home and I just stayed inside my room with my brothers, they tried to comfort me but I couldn't stop.. Mom knocked on my door and slightly opened it.

"Megan, your friend Brielle is here"

"Okay mom.. tell him I'll be right down"

"Okay sweety"

Mom shut the door. I stood up and was going to go but Lee held my shoulder. I looked at him and he was pretty mad. Oh no.. here comes his protective side again.

"Who is brielle?"

"My best friend"

"He's a boy?"

"Yes, now will you please let me go? I need to talk to him."

"But-"

"Lee! I'll be fine.. He's my best friend.. He's not like the guys at school."

Lee hesitantly let me go and I ran down stairs. Just I was downstairs someone hugged me. It was my best friend.

"Hey Megan.. We need to talk"

* * *

Well that's that.. bye now!


End file.
